Not As War Buddies
by Nanduoo
Summary: Madara on her last dying breath, reveals what Hashirama truly meant to her.
1. Chapter 1: Look Into My Eyes

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** (I DON'T OWN NARUTO)

 **MY FIRST STORY! HOPEFULLY YOU ENJOY MADARA BEING A FEMALE AND THE STORY IN GENERAL.**

 **Chapter One: Look Into My Eyes**

Madara laid defeated, her eyes losing their light and her body shutting down.

"Madara..."

Madara blinked when she heard a familiar voice kneel before her dying form.

"Hashirama..." spoke Madara with a slight choke, as tears threatened to run down her face.

"I guess...neither you, nor I could achieve what we wanted, eh?" Hashirama caressed her hair as she spoke.

"It's never that easy! Our job is to do all we can... while we're alive and then bequeath the rest of the future generations to accomplish." spoke Hashirama.

"So...naive...as usual...Hashi." Madara wanted to chuckle, but her chest tightened up.

"You were always...the optimist, but perhaps...that is the correct path..."

The great Uchiha's eyes fought to stay open, as she looked up at her rival and dear friend.

"My dream...a dream of hope, though it was through chaotic means...was squashed..but your dream...still lives on..." spoke Madara looking up at Hashirama, who smiled sadly at her.

"Nonsense Madara, we were both too hasty. We didn't need to fulfill our dreams ourselves. It was more important to cultivate those who would come after is... to whom we could entrust our dreams and faith."

"Which means I would have failed anyway...since I always hated someone...standing behind me..."

Hashirama looked at her sadly, before looking towards Naruto.

"When we were kids...you once said we're shinobi...we don't know when we'll die...and that for neither side to die, we'd both have to reveal what's inside us and pour each others drinks to toast like friends..." Hashirama turned back to Madara, who was smiling slightly.

"You listened eh?"

"Yeah...but we're both about to die...and right now, we can drink together, as war buddies..."

Madara slightly shook her head.

"...Not as war buddies..."

"Huh?"

"Look...into my eyes..." Madara's eyes glowed with her infamous Eternal Mangekyou Sharigan, as Hashirama looked into her eyes and was taken into a void of darkness.

And almost instantaneously, the void of darkness became a very familiar sight...the place where Madara and Hashirama first met...and there was a young Madara throwing a stone...

 **FINISHED!**

 **I GOT THE IDEA TO WRITE ABOUT MADARA AND HASHIRAMA AS LOVERS FROM A DREAM. IT'LL GET BETTER I PROMISE.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Riverside

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: (I DON'T OWN NARUTO)**

Hashirama stood frozen as he watched the younger form of his rival throw her stone with a familiar ferocity. It skipped across the water, but failed to reach the other side.

He smiled slightly, same old Madara. Ferocious, rampant and prideful, but she just couldn't reach the other side...well perhaps his rival had just reached the other side moments before he was put into her genjustu.

"What the...?"

Hashirama snapped out of his thoughts and looked towards Madara and then where she was looking it rather who she was looking at. Instantly, Hashirama recognized the figure. The light blue pants, beige shirt and that hideous bowlcut, oh the hideous bowlcut, was a memory he tried to suppress in the back of his mind. He really lacked style when he was young.

"You need to throw them with a little more passion and less anger."

Madara glared at the boy, before looking away. "As if I didnt know that! If I was trying I could get it over there easily."

Hashirama and his younger self smiled at Madara's arrogance.

" Anyway," Madara added, "who the hell are you?"

Hashirama knew his younger self wanted to be blunt as possible, despite not thinking that it would've gone this far. "Well...I guess you can call me your rival at rock skipping." He answered, before smiling again. "But I already made it across."

Madara looked across the river, before looking back at him. "That doesn't answer my question! Just who the hell are you?!"

Now Hashirama would admit, when he first met Madara he devised several fake names to give, but something compelled him to be honest. After all a rival deserved to know his name...or at least the first part.

"You can call me Hashirama. As you know I can't give my full name."

"Yeah yeah yeah whatever...feast your eyes on this cause I'll reach the other side!"

Her posture changed immediately. It was more proper and organized, more shinobi-like. She gripped the stone like a shuriken and threw it across the river. There were more plops than before! As the stone made it across, it sank nearly an arm's reach of the shore.

Hashirama noticed her pause and register her failure for a moment. She looked down in disappointment, before turning to the boy next to her and unleashing her wrath.

"ASSHOLE! YOU DID IT ON PURPOSE, DIDN'T YOU?" The enraged girl continued. "YOU KNEW I WAS GOING TO GET IT OVER THERE, SO YOU STOOD BEHIND ME ON PURPOSE! I CAN'T EVEN RELAX IF SOMEONE'S NEAR ME! THAT'S HOW AWARE I AM!" She finished, pointing towards the younger Hashirama, as if he was criminal.

Hashirama laughed, for someone who was so aware of her surroundings, she couldn't detect his younger self earlier.

"Forgive me..." Young Hashirama bowed in front of her apologetically.

The look of disgust and anger washed away from Madara's face, and it was replaced with a look of confusion. "

"Uh...no need to get emotional..." She looked away awkwardly, her face softening a bit. "I have a habit of making...erm excuses when I-"

"Ahhh you have a God complex!" The boy jumped up in realization. "Your ego is so big, you developed a God comple-"

"Gah! I don't know whether you're oversensitive or a complete asshole!"

"One thing you should know is that I'm better than you at rock skipping."

Hashirama and his younger self grinned at the fuming Madara and her face as he said that.

"Keep bragging and we'll see how well you skip across this river!"

"Forgive me, once again Madara..." he bowed apologetically once again. "If you want you can throw across this river...I just hope I reach the other side."

"You're really starting to piss me off!" Madara hissed at him.

"If you say so..." He hung his head.

"Hold on!" exclaimed Madara as he began to shuffle away.

Like before, he made an astonishing recovery and replied. "You want me to leave or not? Stop being so vague..." He turned.

Madara's attention was no longer on him; something in the stream had caught her attention. He didn't need to look at it for long to know exactly what it was. He forgot that he'd been leaving and darted halfway across the stream to the body, focusing his chakra underneath the soles of his feet. He tried to hold his breath and to not look too hard at the face, he hated the smell of dead bodies and their rottenness.

"So the war's finally reached these lands..." He knelt down to look for something to indicate the dead shinobi's identity. A symbol on the man's armor revealed that he was of the Hagaromo clan. "It's best if you head home," He said to Madara on the riverbank without looking up.

Hashirama frowned at the memory of himself and Madara finding that body. It's discovery cut their first meeting short and he was hoping to avoid any reminders of duties and worries.

"I'll head home too."

Before he could leave, he heard the other speak. "Umm.."

Hashirama turned to face her

"I'm Madara..." she paused. "Not giving your surname to a stranger is basic code of conduct for a shinobi..."

Madara had known immediately that the other was a shinobi.

"See you again...Madara"

He took a last look at Madara before running back through the forest, smiling at her.

Hashirama watched Madara wave him off as his younger self left, she was smiling slightly. He never noticed that before.

She picked up the smoothest stone she could find and gripped it firmly in her hand. The river was calmer than before.

"More passion and less anger, huh?" Madara readied her form and threw it just like Hashirama had said.

 **PLOP**

 **PLOP**

 **PLOP**

But ultimately it sunk like before. Madara frowned and turned to leave. "As if..."

 **PLEASE REVIEW AND GIVE ME YOUR OPINION ON THE STORY.**


	3. Chapter 3: Let's Meet Again

**I'VE DECIDED TO CALL THE YOUNGER HASHIRAMA SOMETHING ELSE TO AVOID CONFUSION, SO HE'LL BE REFERRED TO HASHI FOR NOW. PLEASE FAV, FOLLOW, AND REVIEW**

Chapter 3

Hashirama waited for the darkness to overtake him once again, and when it did he gradually accepted it. What occurred before him was truly interesting, but it broke his heart somewhat. Madara had taken his advice, even before they formed a stable bond, but she also rejected it afterwards.

"Had I lost you even before you succumbed to hatred?"

The world around him brightened up and he was by the riverside again. His younger self was by the river and Hashirama immediately knew what memory this was.

"Of course..." His hand instinctively clutched his chest. The day after Itama's death. Hashirama's dear brother. "Opening old wounds..."

Itama's death was like a dream...a horrible dream. A nightmare, that he hoped no one would ever experience. He hoped the slashes that pierced and marked his younger brother's body were just apart of this dark, disturbing dream. The blood-soaked body armor was just imaginary. He hadn't held his brother's lifeless, yet warm body in his arms and cried until the sun rose the next day. Oh had he wished he was dreaming that day.

"Hey...umm..." the sound of crunching sandals behind the younger Hashirama drew their attention. It was Madara.

Hashi wiped his eyes of tears. "It's Hashirama."

"Sulking before I even show up? Did I hurt your feelings that much last time?" She smirked at him.

Hashirama noticed his younger self pause, before continuing. "Mind if I ask you someth- oh, nevermind, you wouldn't wan-"

"I'm all ears." Madara said, her smirk disappearing and her tone softening.

"Ah don't worry about me." Hashi sniffled.

"Come on! Just tell me already..." Madara's voice was beginning to develop some frustration.

"It's nothing, Madara..."

"I'll stay here all day, until you tell m-"

"Don't worry about it, please! I'll like to be alone "

Hashirama flinched at his younger self's tone. He hadn't remembered being so rude to Madara.

Madara, on the other hand, became enraged and frustrated with the sulking boy. "Screw you, idiot! I'm trying to be understanding and caring! So tell me what's wrong!"

Hashirama laughed at Madara's screams. Her concern for him was so heartwarming and he had appreciated that at the time, even if she came off aggressive.

"My younger brother...he was killed in battle."

Madara's eyes widen, but she didn't say anything.

Hashi explained to Madara how he always came to the riverside when he felt sad or needed to clear his head, and hos the river's current sorta washed away his thoughts and sadness. "Do you feel the same way, Madara?"

Madara looked away swiftly, staring down the water. She didn't answer his question, but Hashi had his answer. She felt the same.

"I have four brothers..."

Hashirama always felt in the past that his younger self knew that Madara had siblings. Just one of their many similarities.

Madara's clothes rustled in the wind. In her hand was a stone, she picked up from the ground.

"Or, rather, had four brothers..."

Hashi opened his mouth to speak, but Madara continued.

"Death is a part of the shinobi life. We as shinobi will encounter death many times." she continued.

"But children dying in war...it's wrong!"

Madara walked closer to the river and stared down the current.

"As it may be cruel for children to die in war...death is the greatest honor for a shinobi...tch what a load of shit!"

"Madara..."

"Living is the greatest honor, but the only way to keep living is to be upfront and truthful to the other side...maybe even...form an alliance with them..." Madara paused and brought her hand back, getting ready to throw the stone she'd picked up. "But that's all fiction...unachievable in a world full of war, death, and pain. We are too prideful to allow ourselves to be that understanding and vulnerable."

Hashirama watched the two stare each other down for a quick moment. Madara had made him so vulnerable during that moment and once again in his old age. Hearing the proud, younger version of his arrogant rival speak about kinship, when he was too afraid to even think about it around his father, made his chest swell up with happiness.

His younger self stood. "Do you truly think we'll never be able to be upfront and honest with the other side?" Hashi asked.

Madara threw the stone with the same ferocity and anger as she did the first time they met. It bounced, leaving little ripples and sounds of plops on the water, before reaching the other side of the river.

"I don't know..." Madara smirked at her accomplishment, before looking back at Hashirama. "But I hope someone'll achieve that peace." She pointed to the other side of the river. "Hey, now we're the same. I reached the other side too."

Nobody before or after Madara, not even Tobirama, Hiruzen or his own wife, Mito, had really understood his thoughts. Someone else felt like him, knew how strange the world was and how life as shinobi was corrupt.

"You have no sense of style," Madara said out of nowhere.

She was also very honest with him, thought Hashirama.

"Look at that haircut...and those clothes. It's like I'm talking to an old man."

Hashi fell to the ground and sulked inside his knees. "Maybe...I could use a haircut...or a change of clothes...or mayb-"

"Enough! Just accept that you're ugly and stop brooding."

"Hey!"

"It's okay, being ugly in the presence of someone so beautiful as myself. If there weren't ugly people like you, I wouldn't have anyone to destroy in comparison." Madara crossed her ass arms and smirked.

"Why you!" Hashi lounged at Madara, but she dodged easily.

Half an hour later, they were both sweating and smiling at each.

"You can't beat me!" Hashi said, before plopping down on the floor. "I may be inferior in style and looks, but I'm superior in strength."

Madara laid on her back too. "I was going easy on you because I felt bad, Hashi." She retorted. "If I was trying, this would've been over in 5 minutes, maybe less!"

"Hashi?"

"It's easier to say and remember, I can stop calling you that, if you want?"

"No, it's fine. I like it...Maddy."

Madara frowned at him. "I will not accept being called that!"

Hashirama chuckled. She really did hate that nickname, but he still called her that, even when they were at odds with one another.

The adrenaline rush faded from their bodies after a while. Both understood each other a bit better than before.

"I think I should go soon..." Hashirama said.

"Scared of losing in our rematch?!"

"No my brothers- brother will be worried about me if I don't return soon."

Hashirama facepalmed at his younger self...way to kill the mood Hashi.

Madara smiled slightly, she had forgotten all about the reason he was there, but his little slip up reminded her. "Oh yeah...We can do it next time we meet. I'm...I'm truly sorry about your brother."

Hashi managed a small smile. "Thank you so much...for being here with me today. I don't know what I would've done if you weren't here." Hashi stood up and dusted off his clothing. "I hope to see you again, Madara."

"Hope...we don't have to hope!" Madara yelled out. "We can still see each other...if you want."

Hashirama grinned at the scene before him. These foolish children, who were shinobi, taking the risk and telling each other where they would be was beyond idiotic. Madara even admitted it later on after the creation of Konohagakure. Yet the kinship between the two, clouded and blinded them from their foolishness.

"I'd like that."

"How soon do you want to meet up?"

Hashi thought for a moment, going over his clan's schedule, before holding up 4 fingers. "Four days from now, same time as now."

Madara smiled, as she thought it over. "Yeah, I'll be there." She grabbed a stone. "We'll exchange stones when we meet. You should go now, don't worry your family."

Hashi smiled weakly at her, before making his way through the trees again.

Madara waited until he was out of her sight, before looking away. She felt happy, yet saddened by Hashirama's absence and having to wait three days to see him again. His presence gave her hope in this war-torn world, even if that hope was small.

 **PLEASE REVIEW AND GIVE ME YOUR THOUGHTS ON WHAT I CAN IMPROVE ON AND ON THE STORY IN GENERAL. JA NE!**


	4. Chapter 4: If You Know The Enemy

**A/N: I don't own Naruto. Please review, follow and share!**

 **CHAPTER 4: IF YOU KNOW THE ENEMY...**

Hashirama smiled softly. Madara and himself were very naive and innocent children back then. War continuously provoked and threatened their innocence, but they overcame it and became great, even if it was in different ways.

"Madara...show me more," Hashirama whispered. "I want to understand."

And as if answering his pleas, the scenery once again became black around him.

"Elder sister, father wishes to speak to you."

Hashirama looked towards the person speaking. Although he didn't immediately recognize the area he was in, he did recognize the person speaking. He played an important role in the relationship between himself and Madara. It was Izuna.

Madara stopped her intense and aggressive training session, the training field barely survived her wrath.

"What did he want?"

She grabbed a towel, and wiped off her sweat. She would freshen up, but her father was a very impatient man.

"Father didn't say, but I advise you to hurry. He seems angrier than usual."

"I see..." Madara slipped on her blue garment, and made her way towards the Uchiha Clan leader's tent. Her father rarely talked to her these days, especially after the death of her other brothers, which he blamed her for.

"Izuna stay outside of the tent, while I speak to father. It's better if I'm by myself." She said, before walking inside the tent.

Hashirama would be lying, if he said the older Uchiha's presence was not imitating. Tajima Uchiha sat straight, his dark black eyes piercing through Madara as soon as she walked in.

"Sit girl."

Madara immediately sat down. Her eyes never breaking contact with her father's.

Hashirama noticed how tense she was in the presence of her father, it was way different than when she was with him. Her breathing was more controlled when she was with him, but here it seemed unnatural.

"The boy you've been spending so much time with this past year, is a Senju." Tajima informed her.

Madara froze for a second, breaking eye contact and then responded. "I don't know what boy you're talking about. "

Tajima shifted angrily, his Sharingan shining brightly. "Don't lie to me, girl! My eyes see past your deception."

Madara looked down shamefully.

"He's the son of Butsuma Senju, and he's already killed twelve of our most capable adult shinobi." Tajima stood, his Sharingan still staring down Madara. "Next time you meet with that boy, I want you to follow him and gain information about the Senju. Hopefully he's not aware of your relationship with the Uchiha."

"He's not aware..."

"He could be trying to lull you into a false sense of security and comfort around him."

Madara snapped her head back up. "Hashirama wouldn't hurt me! He speaks about peace between all clans!"

Tajima scoffed before turning away. "Peace! He speaks about peace, but has killed your brethren with no remorse."

"He wouldn't need to kill, if you would lose your old ways and try to make peace with the other side!" Madara's voice began to rise.

"Girl watch your to-"

"Children, no older than five, being sent to war. Being sent to fight your wars!" Madara clenched her fist, before continuing. "How many more children do you need to lose before you realize the errors of your ways?!"

That did it. Tajima hands twitched, and quickly he struck Madara across the face. Hashirama felt his anger rise, but knew he was helpless. He had gone through the same argument with his father.

"Elder sister!" Izuna immediately stood between them. Tajima glared at the boy, before looking back at Madara.

"Like your brothers, you have an obligation to this clan. This clan's survival comes before your personal wants and needs, even before your own children."

Madara stood on her own, rejecting the help of Izuna, and glared at her father. Her face was bruised where he had struck her.

"You may hate me, but I do all of this in the best interest of the clan. Next time when you meet with the Senju, Izuna and I will follow you and act as your backup. I believe you know what you must do if he grows suspicious."

Hashirama noticed the look of sadness in Madara's eyes at the thought, but she shook her head obediently anyway.

"Yes sir."

"You can leave my presence now."

Madara bowed and quickly left the tent, anger boiling within. Izuna followed behind her, when Madara suddenly stopped.

"Izuna...did you spy on me for father?"

Izuna looked away in shame. Hashirama immediately noticed the difference between Tobirama's confession of spying and Izuna's. Tobirama felt it was his duty, while Izuna felt he had betrayed his sister.

"Father wanted to know where you were going...I'm sor-"

"Leave me for the night. I will be at the training grounds, I do not wish to be disturbed." Madara said, leaving Izuna in front of the tent.

No words were exchanged afterwards. There was no need.

Hashirama knew how she felt about the situation. When his father revealed Tobirama had been spying on him and Madara, he refused to speak to him until the day of the usual river meeting between himself and Madara.

Madara began training once again, or rather began letting her anger out. She viciously and ruthlessly punched at the training dummies. Each strike seemed harder and swifter than the previous one, she continued this for an hour.

"The Uchiha...clan of imbeciles!" She yelled. Her black mane was falling into her face, sweat was dripping into her eyes and blurring her vision. Her hands had gone numb, but that didn't stop her from unleashing her wrath on the lifeless, carved wood.

She packed all her energy into one last punch, destroying the training dummy immediately. Interestingly enough as she struck the dummy a stone fell from her pocket.

Hashirama watched as she grabbed at the stone. Perhaps it was one of the stones they traded when they met by the river?

Madara fondled the stone in her hand, before smirking. Perhaps her meeting with Hashirama can go smoother than expected with the help of some deception.

 **HEY GUYS! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER, LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT MADARA'S PERSPECTIVE ON FINDING OUT HER FRIEND IS HER ENEMY. PLEASE REVIEW AND LEAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS.**


	5. Chapter 5: Perhaps We Were Foolish

Madara turned and flipped the stone in her hand. Her plan was indeed amazing. She spent awhile after her training session carving the words **'RUN AWAY HASHI'** into the back of the stone.

"Hashirama should notice this right away." She would skip the stone to him and he would read it before anything happened to him. She tucked it into her pocket and surveyed her surroundings. Her father and Izuna were hiding their presence in the shadows, but she could faintly sense them.

When we arrived she noticed Hashirama looked somewhat nervous, but she wrote it off as her own paranoia. "Hey loser!"

For a split second she noticed him flinch, but he quickly covered it up with a big smile. "Hi Madara!" Hashirama said taking out his stone. "Let's skip at the same time today, okay?"

"That's fine" Madara slipped her hand into her pocket and took out her stone. Quickly she hurled it at him, as he did the same. When he looked at it his eyes widened slightly. Madara looked down at the stone he hurled at her.

 **'LEAVE! IT'S A TRAP!'**

"Y'know Madara...I actually have an errand to run. We'll pick up tomorrow, kay?"

Madara nodded and smiled widely, it almost seemed real. "I see..I won't keep you then."

"Bye!"

Both of them turned and rushed to their ends of the forest.

Then their families appeared on the riverbank. Tobirama and Butsuma Senju stared down the Uchiha duo, Izuna and Tajima.

"Tajima!" Butsuma pulled out a kunai.

"I see you had similar plans, Butsuma!" Tajima yelled gripping his sword.

Izuna and Tobirama exchanged barbs with one another before commencing their battle. Each slash and murderous strike by Tobirama and Izuna towards each other made Hashirama and Madara cringe.

"Stop it! Enough!" Their siblings yelled, dashing towards the river.

Suddenly their fathers jumped into the air and came to the conclusion that if they eliminate the others children, the other would falter. Quickly they flung their weapons at their enemies child.

Pure instinct took over and Madara threw the stone as hard as she could and knocked the kunai off course. Hashirama doing the same thing. She jumped in front of Izuna shielding him.

Madara and Hashirama stared each other down, neither breaking eye contact.

"Elder Sister!"

"Brother!"

Madara sighed, easing up a bit. "Perhaps I were foolish, Hashi."

Hashirama's glare softened a bit. "Madara..."

"Our dream of building a village...our dream of protecting our siblings and ending war together..." Madara looked at the stones with message and the weapons, they were sinking. She looked back up. "Was nothing more than two kids' wishful thinking."

"Do you really believe that, Madara?" Hashirama whispered.

"Senju! We must be realistic!" Her words were harsh.

The two remained quiet and stared each other down again until Tajima broke the silence. "Madara, what's our odds against them?"

"Not yet." Madara turned to her father. "Izuna and you could match Butsuma and Tobirama, but Hashirama would beat me in battle. We'd lose."

"No way he's stronger than you, elder sister!"

Tajima nodded and straightened his stance. "Very well, we will retreat for now."

"Yes Father," Madara said turning towards Hashirama. "Until we meet again, Hashirama."

"Madara..." Hashirama said taking a cautious step forward. "Do you really believe what you said?! Our dream is nothing more than a child's imagination?!"

"Hashi...no...Hashirama" Madara said quietly. "I wish it could be different, I truly do. But in the end you're still a Senju and I'm a Uchiha, and my brothers blood are on the hands of your clan!"

"And it's the same for me, but I'm still willing to forgive!" Hashirama yelled back with conviction, as she walked away from him. He lost brothers to her clan too, but he wasn't going to let Madara go so easily. She was his best friend.

"Leave me alone! Hear these words and hear them well. The next time we meet it will be on the battlefield and we'll be enemies, Hashirama Senju." Madara turned and Hashirama could see that her eyes, that were once shiny obsidian black, were now blazing red with a single tomoe spinning in her pupil. "From now on you will address me as Madara Uchiha."

"Look Father! Elder sister eyes!"

"...Her sharingan just awakened?" Butsuma pulled Tobirama closer to him.

Tajima smirked. "Looks like we won't leave empty-handed after all."

"Goodbye Hashirama..." Madara said walking towards the forest and disappearing with her family on her heels.

"Madara your sharingan has awakened, yet you still want to retreat?" Tajima asked as the trio dashed through the forest.

"Hashirama is still stronger than me, I need time to train my eyes."

"Very well, I will see over your training myself. Izuna can join as well." Izuna smiled at the thought of training with his sister and father.

"No...I need time to train my eyes by myself." Madara picked up her pace, her father and brother barely able to keep up.

She kept going until they reached the clan compound. The other Uchiha immediately noticed the change in her eyes, but kept quiet. She noticed some of the clan's elders approach them.

"Lord Tajima, Lord Izuna and Lady-" She brushed off their dialogue and walked away. She had better things to do than hear those old men discuss nonsense like always.

She made her way to her tent. Usually, she would spend time with Izuna in his own tent, but for now she felt it was best that she remained by herself for the night.

As Madara entered her tent she could barely hold back her tears. The fake image of strength she paraded around in the Uchiha compound was slowly cracking.

 ** _'I found you...Madara.'_**

The voice came out of nowhere.

' ** _I knew it would take a while...Madara...but I finally found you.'_**

She flicked her head up and looked around, but no one was there.

"Who are you?"

 ** _'I'm the sadness in your heart...the pain in your heart...the death of every single relationship you had.'_**

"Sadness? Pain? Death?"

 ** _'Yes...I am your will Madara.'_**

Madara's eyes began to burn.

 ** _'Love is meaningless in your life...let the darkness consume you.'_**

Madara eyes continued to burn and she began to lose her breath.

 ** _Accept your darkness... your hatred... and you will be powerful forever. Step out the shadows and embrace these new eyes...The Mangekyou.'_**

 **HEY GUYS! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER, LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT MADARA AND THE STORY. SORRY ABOUT HASHIRAMA NOT HAVING ANY THOUGHTS IN THIS CHAPTER, I JUST COULDN'T FIND A WAY TO INCORPORATE HIS THOUGHTS INTO THIS ONE. I KIND FELT LIKE I RUSHED THIS CHAPTER TOO, BUT ILL MAKE SURE TO TAKE THINGS STEADY NEXT CHAPTER.**


	6. Chapter 6: Liar Part 1

Madara vs Hashirama...

Their clash was inevitable.

Hashirama knew this when he was younger and even when he was older as Hokage.

The loud clanging of their blades still rang through his ears decades later. Two wills, strengthened by a multitude of jutsu, would soon take place, but for now Hashirama wished to learn what lead to their battles and what happened after them.

 _"If I have to relive my pain...your pain...our pain to better understand you Madara...very well."_

As if she was acknowledging his words, the area around Hashirama changed once more like it did so many times before.

A room of darkness surrounded him. Hashirama was barely able to see, thanks to the small candle stands lit aflame. The room, in near total darkness, held a barelyaudiblehum. Perhaps it was raining. Suddenly the flames became larger and Hashirama noticed the people in the room. He even recognized the room itself, Madara had taken him here the day before she defected for good from the village.

"Foolish old men and women of the Uchiha!" Madara yelled, from her seat above the rest. "I was told this meeting was to discuss our battle plans against the Senju, but instead its to debate my legitimacy as clan leader?!"

"Lady Madara, your temperant is not making a good impression on us and your claim as our leader." Hashirama didn't recognize the man speaking, but he looked old so he must've been an elder of the clan. "The clan has never had a woman as leader, it has always gone to the eldest son of the former leader."

"Izuna is too young to lead and I refuse to leave such a position to him just yet." Madara countered. She looked older than she was from the former memory.

"So her father kicked the bucket and they're picking a new leader, eh?"

"Yes that is true, so we've decided to have an acting leader until he is of age." This time Hashirama heard an older woman's voice. "We have six possible candidates, even some we thought you could possibly wed."

Madara's Sharingan blared to life, as she gritted her teeth. She wasn't an average clan woman, who could be wed off whenever by these old farts. "If you think I would be wedding one of these weaklings you are mistaken and more senile than I thought."

Hashirama couldn't help but laugh. Madara was stubborn to the end, and they'll never convince her.

"Madara stop with this foolishness! You may be the strongest Uchiha, but what would our enemies think if we had you leading?!" The old woman from before yelled at Madara.

"The Uchiha Clan lead by a woman...the Senju would laugh. They're being lead by that growing bud Hashirama of th-"

As soon as those words left her voice, she felt a sting on her face, and a kunai embedded in the wall behind her. She quickly brought her finger to her left cheek, blood was dripping onto her fingers and clothing. "Ma-Madara!"

Madara closed her eyes, before speaking. She spoke in the cruelest voice she could. "Don't dare say that coward's name in my presence if you value your life, old woman"

The other elders in the room remained quiet as Madara continued. "Tajima may have intended Izuna to be his successor, but he's no longer here and I, personally, don't care what he wanted. I will be taking control of Uchiha affairs, campaigns and battles as the clan's leader because it's the best for the Uchiha, any objections? "

Hashirama noticed she had opened her eyes and was showing off her glaring Mangekyou. The beauty in those eyes was just as great as the danger.

"Good! You may leave." Madara sat back down as the elders began to leave. "Oh wait...I was just wanted to say sorry to Elder Izuki."

The elder looked towards Madara and bowed.

"But please remember this...the Uchiha is not lead by a democracy. Your opinion does not matter to me. This is a dictatorship and I'm the head."

Hashirama could feel the coldness of Madara's word, even though they weren't directed to him, but a part of him knew she was right about her position as leader. Unlike Hokage, clan head's were absolute in every which way. If Hashirama asked his clan subordinates to jump, they would ask how high.

"Yes, Lady Madara." She bowed and left with the other elders quickly. Madara had put fear into their hearts like she intended to do.

The rain began to let up and the paling moonlight shined in the room, illuminating her shining ebony hair and her pale skin. She had only slept for about five hours or so in the last three days, but it was understandable. Her father had died a week earlier and it seemed she was worried rival clans would attack upon learning this, so she had occupied his seat as leader of the clan.

Hashirama remembered the day he met Madara on the battlefield after she became her clan's leader. She looked fatigued and like she hadn't rest for days, maybe even weeks, but still, she was able to take down multiple Senju with ease.

 **"MADARA..."** A deep and dark voice called out to her. It was fairly familiar to Hashirama.

"Took you long enough to return." Madara touched her eyes. "I felt like I was going crazy, these eyes have given me nothing but heartbreak. "

 **"YOU'VE GIVEN YOURSELF HEARTBREAK, MA-DA-RA." The voice was mocking her. "KILLING YOUR OWN FATHER WAS HARD...BUT YET EASIER THAN ENDING YOUR FRIENDSHIP WITH THE SENJU BOY."**

Madara tried her best to remain calm. "Father was a fool and leading the Uchiha to slaughter."

 **"LIES TO MASK YOUR SHATTERED HEART."**

Madara jumped up in rage. "What are you suggesting?!"

 **"YOU DIDN'T KILL YOUR FATHER BECAUSE HE WAS FAILING TO LEAD...YOU KILLED HIM BECAUSE YOU THOUGHT THAT WOULD EASE AND ERASE THE PAIN YOU FELT AFTER ENDING THINGS WITH THAT SENJU."**

"Nonsense! That Senju is dead to me." Madara yelled.

Hashirama couldn't help, but watch as Madara yelled and went about angrily. She was yelling at nothing but was convinced something was there. He had never seen such emotion out of the usually calm girl.

"I don't need anyone except Izuna! The rest of them are meaningless to me!" She shouted over and over and over, it becoming her personal little chant.

 _"She lived most of her life with this mindset..."_ Hashirama thought to himself.

 **"MA-DA-RA...DID YOU FORGET?" A cloud of black smoke quickly surrounded her, before clearing just as fast. A black figure clung to her body, caressing her cheek. "YOU CAN'T LIE TO ME FOR I AM YOUR WILL...MA-DA-RA."**

 _"Her will?"_

"My will..." Madara dropped to her knees and began to cry.

 **"YES...YOU HAVE KNOWN PAIN YOUR ENTIRE LIFE, BUT NONE STRUCK YOU HARDER THAN WHEN YOU LOST HASHIRAMA."**

"Hashirama..."

 **"BUT AS YOUR WILL I AM HERE TO TELL YOU HOW YOU TRULY FEEL...YOU LOVE THAT SENJU BUT TELL YOURSELF YOU HATE HIM...YOU MISS HIM BUT TELL YOURSELF YOU DON'T NEED HIM."**

Hashirama was beyond shocked. This figure, who claimed to be her will, had her in multiple states of shock and panic. It somehow broke the ironclad Madara into pieces. She remained in her knees lost in thought.

 **"BUT I'LL ASK YOU THIS...MA-DA-RA...IF YOU HAD TO PICK BETWEEN YOUR CLAN-NO- BETWEEN IZUNA AND HASHIRAMA...WHO WOULD YOU CHOOSE?"**

That question got her attention, but she remained quiet. Her choice should have been Izuna easily, but something kept her from saying his name. Why was it she held her enemy, who she had known for only a short time, in the same light as the brother she swore to protect the day he was born?

Finally, after some time, she mustered up enough courage to speak. "Izuna." She stood once again and looked 'her will' in the face. "Izuna is my younger brother and I will do whatever it takes to protect him, even if it's from Hashirama."

The figure smirked at her but wasn't able to speak as she walked past it and out of the room, and into the chilling night.

 **"OH MADARA...NO ONE LIKES A LIAR."**

 **END OF PART 1 OF THE CHAPTER! I AM VERY SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO UPDATE, BUT I HAVE BEEN VERY BUSY LATELY PLEASE FORGIVE ME. I WILL HAVE PART 2 OF THIS CHAPTER UP BY THURSDAY OR FRIDAY. PROMISE!**


End file.
